total_drama_fire_emblemfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheeda
Sheeda is a contestant set to appear in Total Drama Fire Emblem as a member of the Valm Victorians. Her game of origin is Fire Emblem Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. She is Marths lover and princess of Talis. She is also the first ever Pegasus Knight in Fire Emblem history. Personality (Original) Sheeda starts as an immature and brash girl but over time becomes more mature and learns to become a worthy warrior in the skies. She has a kind heart as she is responsible for recruiting many of Marths allies, including fellow contestant Jake. She can be stubborn but also calm and refined. Personality (TDFE) Sheeda like her orignial counterpart is a sweet young woman who loves Marth dearly, signing up most likely just to see him. She is very passionate towards Marth. She is also a bit more oblivious when shown as she can't tell Maria harbors tension towards her. Total Drama Fire Emblem When Sheeda is introduced in "Every Challenge Begins With One Obstacle" she immediately hugs Marth and is ecstatic to see Marth, but Marth tells her that she is not special as a contestant and must be treated as such, much to Sheedas acceptance. When she talks with Jake and Gordin the three catch up as they were allies in previous time. She also talks with Zagaro and both show remorse for a mentioned character named Hardin. She has an enjoyable time when visiting her homeland Talis and competes in the challenge with everyone else. She tries to warn Merrich and Velouria about Kazahana but is caught by her shortly after doing so. After the challenge is over she is allowed to visit her father before they leave Talis but we never see how that visit happens. Later on during the elimination ceremony, she is called to be safe making her happy. In "The Holy Blood Hunt" Sheeda discusses with Zagaro and Velouria about anyone they can possibly target next in the case they lose again. She sees Neimi as not very useful with her chronic crying. During the challenge she searches through the mountain area where Laslow chats with her. Laslow asks about her being related to Cynthia where Sheeda then plans to get to know her. Niles finds the Valflame eventually and tells Sheeda, allowing them to head to the rondevu. Later she cheers for Neimi when she beats Nyx to the finish line. In "Race Around Gra" Sheeda decides to bond more with Cynthia during the race, where the two share a hearfelt moment as relatives. This also helps Cynthia feel more in place with her family line. The two are both as clumsy as the other. Appearances * 1x01 "Every Challenge Begins With One Obstacle" * 1x02 "The Holy Blood Hunt" * 1x03 "Race Around Gra" Trivia * Sheedas name in the fan fiction is her Japanese name. Her name in english is Caeda and in Europe, its Shiida. * Sheedas homeland, Talis, is the first visited location in Total Drama Fire Emblem * Sheeda is the first contestant to use the confession in all of Total Drama Fire Emblem. * Sheeda is one of eight contestants to be a member of a royal family. The others being Aira, Cynthia, Dwyer, Maria, Merrich, Sakura, and Sheema. See Also